Passenger Seat
by LyricsandGuitar
Summary: ...because just like what the song says, I've got all that I need, right here in the passenger seat.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice and the song. :)

**Inspiration: **Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks

**A/N: **Just a moment with you guys :D Read on!

-;-

_I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat._

_And I can't keep my _eyes _on the road_

_Knowing that she's inches from me._

_-;-_

**Title: Passenger Seat**

"Mikan, don't put your head out!"

She just giggled at my almost-hissed-statement to her. Dammit, please tell me why is she so stubborn? Doesn't she know that if she continues doing that she might get hurt? Or maybe she's really an idiot not to know that? Which of the two? God please don't tell me _both_. Is she really that naïve? That dense? Ahhh. Good thing she survived life before we met.

Her giggles brought me out of my reverie. I scowled. Giggling without any reason is one of her most remarkable traits. I can't keep my frown as I give her half of my attention. _Now what_?

"You know what, Natsume?" She said, as if reading my thoughts. "If you continue being a kill joy, _you'll get bald_" she whispered her last phrase like it was a secret only I should know. And then she laughed.

_Fuck it_, why is it so hard to concentrate on driving with her just inches away from me? I remain unresponsive and she continues to have a look outside.

The sun in not yet setting when I decided to drive her back to her dorm a while ago, and fortunately she agreed without much talked. I really don't know what's with them (Imai, Shouda and of course Mikan) when they suddenly decided to go fishing. I mean a normal person—student-will go fishing during weekends and definitely not weekdays. I really cannot understand women. I leaned back and took a glance at the girl beside me.

She wasn't looking my way, she's busy humming a song I never heard once while looking outside. But even if I can't see her face, in an unexplainable way, it's so hard for me to take my eyes away from her. _Damn. _Her hair keeps on swaying as the air blows continuously from the outside. Without thinking, I smiled. I quietly put my attention back on driving, thankful for the first time that I can drive perfectly well while doing something. I smirked at that thought.

…

Then after a moment I suddenly thought that I really, _really _love this girl. Her smell circulates around inside the car, _God even her smell, what's with her and her everything? _I drummed my fingers on the stirring wheel in the same beat as the song she is humming.

"Mikan" I called out.

She spins her head towards me and stares at me, though I cannot see her; because -of course-I am driving I can still feel her every movement beside me. _Her effect on me is too much._ "What is it, Natsume?"

The way she says my name makes the organ under my ribs flip up and down. I concede all my supposed-to-be emotion under my mask. "Stop humming, it sucks." I said shortly in a monotonous voice. "I can't believe that even in humming you still suck. Tsk" I added.

She gasped unbelievably and then frowns, and the gestures amuse me. I hid my smile.

"Jerk" she murmured lowly. Then settle back on her sit "What? You're saying something?" I pressed even more. She blows the hair that is on her face "Argh, so arrogant, jerk." She replied. I almost laughed at her. Being with her feels like _home._

Sometimes when I'm with her like this, I cannot help but think that she is far too good.

This girl never really fails to amuse me. Maybe that's the reason why I love her, or maybe not. Nah. Of course not. It's impossible to love her just because of that reason. Then maybe that mean one thing…

I love her just because.

And even if everyone or every fucking thing is against us I don't care since we both go like the winter and a sweater.

_And I've got all that I need_

_Right here in the passenger seat_

The song was right after all. If it was her then there is nothing that I could ask for. Simply put she is enough or maybe she is already too much for someone like me? I don't know, and I don't really care. The moon peeks slowly from behind the clouds which was in synchronization with my furiously beating heart, forcing me to tell her what I really felt. _Betrayer_. I slowly reached for her hand and clasped it with mine which she grasped willingly.

_Can't she feel it? Can't she tell?_

I sighed. I'm just over thinking it.

_Hmmm, hope this drive could last a little bit more, just a little bit longer_. Since just like what the song says…

I've got all that I need, right here in the passenger seat.

-;-

Read and review, then tell me what you think. k'?

_**LyricsandGuitar**_


End file.
